Latvia men's national ice hockey team
Māris Baldonieks | Coach = Oļegs Znaroks, 2006- | Asst Coach = Mihails Vasiļonoks Harijs Vītoliņš | Captain = Herberts Vasiļjevs | Most games = Aleksandrs Semjonovs (209)Includes Professional ice hockey world championships and the 1998 and 2002 Olympics only. | Top scorer = | Most points = Leonīds Tambijevs (154) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = LAT | IIHF Rank = 12 | IIHF max = 9 | IIHF max date = first in 2005 | IIHF min = 12 | IIHF min date = 2010 | Team_Colors = | First game = 3 - 0 (Riga, Latvia; February 27, 1932) Includes Olympics, World Championships, World Cups, Canada Cups and Summit Series. | Largest win = 32 - 0 (Bled, Slovenia; March 15, 1993) | Largest loss = 14 - 0 (Davos, Switzerland; January 20, 1935) | World champ apps = 16 | World champ first = 1933 | World champ best = 7th (1997, 2004, 2009) | Regional name = IIHF European Championships | Regional cup apps = 1 | Regional cup best = 8th: 1 - 1932 | Olympic apps = 3 | Olympic first = 1936 | Olympic medals = | Record = 180-140-33 }} The Latvian men's national ice hockey team is currently ranked 10th in the world by IIHF as of 2008. The team is controlled by the Latvian Ice Hockey Federation. Its current head coach is Oļegs Znaroks. Their best finishes ever at the World Championships were in 1997, 2000, 2004 and 2009 where they made it as far as the quarterfinals. Latvia has 4,271 players (0.21% of its population). 2010 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships roster Coaching history *1992 to 1994 - Helmuts Balderis *1994 - Mihails Beskašnovs *1995 - Ēvalds Grabovskis *1996 to 1999 - Leonīds Beresņevs *1999 to 2001 - Haralds Vasiļjevs *2001 to 2004 - Curt Lindström *2004 to 2006 - Leonīds Beresņevs *2006 - Pjotrs Vorobjovs *2006 to now - Oļegs Znaroks Olympic Record *1920-1932 - Did not participate *1936 - Finished tied in 13th place *1948-1992 - Did not participate *1994, 1998 - Did not qualify *2002 - Finished in 9th place *2006 - Finished in 12th place European Championship record *1910-1929 - Did not participate *1932 - Finished in 8th place World Championship Record *1930-1931 Did not participate *1933 - Finished in 10th place *1934 - Did not participate *1935 - Finished in 13th place *1937 - Did not participate *1938 - Finished tied in 10th place *1939 - Finished in 10th place *1947-1992 - Did not participate *1993 - Won C pool (21st place overall) *1994 - Finished in the second place in B pool (14th place overall) *1995 - Finished in the second place in B pool (14th place overall) *1996 - Won B pool (13th place overall) *1997 - Finished in the 7th place *1998 - Finished in the 9th place *1999 - Finished in the 11th place *2000 - Finished in the 8th place *2001 - Finished in the 13th place *2002 - Finished in the 11th place *2003 - Finished in the 9th place *2004 - Finished in the 7th place *2005 - Finished in the 9th place *2006 - Finished in the 10th place *2007 - Finished in the 13th place *2008 - Finished in the 11th place *2009 - Finished in the 7th place Footnotes Category:Ice hockey in Latvia Category:National teams